


Conjoined Confessions Part III

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [33]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Promises, Rain Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "Well well well little Mikey, look how you have grown.""Yeah, well that happens in four years. I...I didn't think I'd see you again. How are you?""I'm good. I am an official teacher now. What about you?"Ray started walking up to him...stalking up to him."What have you been doing for fun?"Mikey backed up half a step unconsciously."Getting engaged."





	Conjoined Confessions Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So part three of the Lucky~Ray series is up and it was going to be the last, but i am writing one more to add to it! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later***_

"Please."

"Please what baby?"

"Please, I need

"What do you need?"

"More."

"I got you baby."

Ray bent the young man over the railing of his apartment. He gripped his hip tight as he fucked him. The lights from the city illuminated his pale skin. His slightly greasy dark hair that Ray pressed his hand into to pull him back and plaster him to his chest. He kissed him feverishly as he chased his orgasm. The man moaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock and timed the strokes with Ray's thrusts. Soon they were both cumming and gasping for air. When they caught their breath, they stumbled into the bedroom again. Ray lay down with the man's head on his chest. He lit a cigarette and offered it to him, but he was asleep already. Ray took a drag and looked over at the nightstand. He saw the invitation and smiled as he blew the smoke out.

"Don't worry baby, I will be there."

*

*

*

"Frankie are you sure about this, I mean I am not shaming you or anything, but wearing a dress for your wedding is an awful big statement to make."

Frank's mom fluffed the bottom out as Frank adjusted his veil. Frank sighed, they'd spoken about this before.

"Ma, you know me...I love big statements."

...and big dicks, he thought with an internal smirk.

"I know and I do understand it after that seminar we all went to for your college, I just...this is your wedding."

"Yes Ma, and I've known from the minute he asked me to marry him...that I'd be wearing a dress down the aisle..."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mom's soft cheek.

"Don't worry Ma, I got this."

"Alright Frankie, well he is a lovely boy, so I know you chose well. I am going to check on your...bride’s maids...or are they grooms too?"

Frank giggled.

 "I'm calling them my bride's men...I don't think they can complain about that. Well, Mike might, but Tré and Billie Joe would be cool with whatever. Tell them not to get drunk before the service...'kay Ma?"

"Okay baby."

 She kissed his cheek and then left the room.

* * *

Ray was driving with the top down on his car. He was enjoying the fall breeze whipping through his curly hair. He lifted his sunglasses off to check his gps. He was ten minutes out. Plenty of time before the ceremony started to say hello to the happy couple.

*

*

*

"You mother would have been proud of you Mikey. He's a nice boy."

 Elena fixed her grandson's bow tie. She wished it was her daughter doing this, but cancer doesn't care about things like that. Mikey smiled genuinely, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

 "I wish she could've met him, they would've gotten on I think..."

He turned to look at his reflection in the floor length mirror.

"I'm glad you're here though, it wouldn't be be the same without you..."

He looked back at his grandma.

"You really do like him, don't you nonna?"

"I do. He has the sweetest smile that tells me that he is going to be loyal to the end."

"Loyalty is an important part of any well-structured marriage."

Elena looked up and saw a handsome man, in a suit with dark curly hair.

"Hello, are you a friend of Michael's?"

 "An old friend yes, we go way back to his senior high school year. How have you been Michael?"

Mikey felt his cheeks start to get hot and he fumbled for words.

"Err um y-yeah, g-good...you?"

 He needed his grandma to not be there right now. And he needed to sit down.

"Actually, would you mind if I had a moment alone with Michael?"

 "Not at all, I understand."

 Ray internally smirked. If only she truly did. She kissed her grandson goodbye and left. Ray walked to the door and locked it.

"Well well well little Mikey, look how you have grown."

"Yeah, well that happens in four years. I...I didn't think I'd see you again. How are you?"

"I'm good. I am an official teacher now. What about you?"

 Ray started walking up to him...stalking up to him.

"What have you been doing for fun?"

Mikey backed up half a step unconsciously.

 "Getting engaged."

"Yes and married. What a big step for you."

 Ray closed the gap between them reaching out and touching Mikey's satin black vest and running a finger down it.

"Do you think you’re ready?"

"Yes. I love him and he loves me...what else do I need to know?"

"You know dedicating yourself to one person can be very hard..."

Ray ran his finger down Mikey's chest to the top of his trousers.

 "...let alone another boy. When I met you, you weren't even out yet. Did he really change all that?"

 Ray moved his hand down to Mikey's crotch and rubbed his hidden cock.

“You got bigger baby, I bet you would fill my ass up so good now.”

Mikey whined, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he caught himself and coughed, stepping back further and turning toward the window.

 " _He_ didn't..."

 He said quietly, then looked back at Ray.

 "Why did you come?...I don't think you came to declare your undying love to me and sweep me off my feet...so why?"

Ray smirked and pulled out the invitation.

"Why I was invited, but clearly it wasn't from you."

Ray moved up again pressing Mikey against the window and palming him again.

 "Are you not happy to see me?"

Mikey felt his knees give way a little and grabbed at Ray's biceps for support.

 "I didn't say th-that."

"Well then, let me give you my wedding gift since I don't mess around with married men."

Ray used Mikey's momentum to pull Mikey to him and capture his mouth. Mikey's eyes widened dramatically, then closed as he whimpered and relaxed, letting Ray take what he wanted...he'd forgotten just how good the older boy was at kissing.

"Mmmm, you still kiss like you did back then and I love it, but I love the idea even more of tasting you."

Ray kissed Mikey again and then slipped to his knees. Mikey knew he should say no...but he just couldn't bring himself to. Ray smiled at Mikey's willingness. He pulled the clasp open on his tuxedo pants and slowly teasingly pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Mikey shivered, looking down at him.

"I shouldn't."

He made no attempt to stop him though.

"You aren't baby, I'm doing all the work."

 Ray pulled the pants down to Mikey's thighs.

"Don't want to get any cum stains on them do we, not a nice look for your wedding pictures."

 Ray reached into Mikey's underwear, which had gone from the boxers they were when he was 18 to a more adult style of high cut briefs.

"Well I must thank your boy for giving you better taste in underwear."

 Ray leaned in and breathed into the soft fabric. Mikey shuddered.

"Don't tease. You wanna suck me, then do it...I got a wedding to get to."

His bravado was fake though, cause a second after he spoke, he whimpered desperately, his knees giving out again.

"Oh...I see. Well then..."

Ray said nothing out, he fished Mikey's now sizable cock out and took it deep into his throat in one go.

"O-o-oh my God."

Mikey gasped out, his eyes rolling back and his hands gripping Ray's shoulders tight. Ray knew he was on a time crunch, especially if he wanted to visit the beautiful bride and give him his gift too. He spared none of his skills as he did everything to get Mikey to cum. Ray was a master at this and it wasn't long before Mikey felt his orgasm coming up fast.

 "Oh fuck I'm gonna..."

Ray pulled off slightly so that the head was just in his mouth. Mikey's breath was hard and fast and his hands moved into Ray's hair and then...

 "Fuuuuuuck!"

 He came hard into the older man's mouth.

Ray savored the taste and then let it slide down his throat. He sucked Mikey completely dry and then slowly rose up bringing Mikey's pants with him. He pulled him into a dirty kiss exploring Mikey's mouth with his cum coated tongue.

"Hope you liked your present sugar. Now I'm off to see your blushing bride and give him...his present."

Ray closed up Mikey's pants and then headed to the door.

"Wait Ray!"

Ray touched the door unlocking it.

 "Yes Mikey?"

"Are you gonna see Gerard?...he doesn't say, but I know he still thinks about you."

"Perhaps after the ceremony."

Ray actually did want to see the ebony haired man more than he admitted, but he had a schedule to keep.

"See you in the church Mikey."

 And with that he was gone.

*

*

*

 "Oh I am sure he is going to be excited to see you, you left such an impact on him."

Something was exciting Linda as her muffled voice penetrated the wooden door of the bridal room.

"Frankie, look who I found wandering around."

"Hello Frank.."

Frank turned with a smile at his mother's voice, which froze on his lips for a moment before he swallowed and breathed out shakily.

"M-Mr. Toro...what a...what a nice surprise."

"Mr. Toro came all the way from NY to see you. It was so nice that you invited him."

 Ray saw in Frank's eyes that he was not the invitation sender either.

 "Well Frank was always my favorite pupil. He was so hard working and put 100% in everything that he did for me."

Frank tried hard not to blush...he knew Ray didn't mean school work.

"Linda..Oh excuse, me I am so sorry to bother you."

 "No no Hannah, what did you need?"

 "We are having some trouble in the church with the flowers. We just can't get them to stay tied without them dropping."

Oh, of course, Frankie, please excuse me. Spend some time with Mr. Toro, I will be back in a bit."

With a wave she left. Ray stepped into the room and closed the door. The sound of the lock echoed off the walls.

"Hey Frankie, how are you doing?"

"G-Good. You?"

"I'll say you are. You're boy is quite a delicious catch. I just...had a taste, but it wasn't my first of course."

Ray moved much faster toward Frank than he did Mikey. He knew he had to be careful with the younger of the two brothers, but with Frank, as before, he could just take what he wanted. He grabbed Frank and pulled him into his chest as he scooped his arms around is ass.

 "So were you always into dresses Frankie?"

Frank gasped, his hands going to Ray's shoulders and his eyes going wide.

"N-No..."

 He squeaked.

"Y-You always into y-younger boys?"

"I'm into anything that catches my eye and excites me, although you were the most exciting out of the two of you. He was actually a bonus."

 Ray leaned in and brushed his mouth next to Frank ear and he whispered in a hot breath.

"You haven't lived till you had brothers."

Frank's eyes widened.

"You were w-with Gerard as well?"

"I was with Gerard first...in fact I was his first...and Mikey's...and yours."

 Ray dragged his lips down Frank's cheek to his jaw sucking on it lightly.

"Soon baby, you will be off limits to me so I wanted to give you one last taste so you are sure that you know you are making the right decision."

Frank shivered, biting his lip.

"I _am_ sure..."

 He whispered.

 "Really I am."

Ray smiled genuinely.

"Of course you are, you were always a great judge of character and smart about your decisions."

Then the smile turned into a smirk.

"But it wouldn't be very fair for me to have a taste of the groom only...especially when the bride is so much sweeter."

 Ray caressed Frank's face and then pulled him in for a kiss. Frank pushed weakly against Ray's broad chest, just a small protest before succumbing to the older man's advances and parting his lips to accept Ray's tongue...and anything else he wanted to give. Ray ran his hand under the dress to grab at what he thought would be bare thigh, but to his surprise he felt elastic bands.

"Why Frankie, are you wearing garters?"

Frank giggled slightly and nodded.

"Every bride should wear them. I read about this like ceremony thing, where the groom has to remove the garter with his teeth in front of everyone at the reception, then throw it to the men...like brides throw the bouquet..."

He grinned wide, his cheeks turning red.

 "We're gonna do that."

"Well aren't you an adorable traditionalist."

Ray smirked plucking it again and then pulled away.

"Show me baby."

Frank chewed his bottom lip as he bent over to grab the hem of his dress, then stood back up, holding the soft white silk up to his waist...revealing the panties and garter beneath.

"Oh, you do look good baby."

Ray dropped to his knees and moved under the dress. It was traditional and poofy with several layers of tulle under it. He reached up and caressed his bare thighs and leaned in to mouth at the soft flesh.

 "Mmmm, you taste just like I remember."

 Ray leaned forward and mouthed at the lace hidden cock as well. Frank shivered, a soft whimper escaping his pale pink painted lips.

"Please."

Ray smirked again and reached up slowly pulling down...  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Shit, quick put the dress down, hide me!"

Frank hurriedly pulled the dress down over Ray and schooled his breathing.

 "Come in?"

The door opened and it was Mikey.

"Hey Frankie, you alright?"

Frank shook his head, giving him a look.

"You shouldn't see the bride before the wedding...it's bad luck Mikey."

"I know, I just..."

 Mikey crossed to Frank quickly taking him all in.

"I just needed to remind myself that I was making the best decision of my life by marrying you today."

Frank swallowed, looking down.

 "You...you needed reminding?"

"Yes, but not in a bad way. It was actually a really good..."

 Ray was smirking hidden under Frank's dress. It was actually quite roomy too. He could hear Mikey babbling on basically about their encounter. He looked up and saw that he had a perfect view of Frank's ass. Ray decided to have a little fun.

 "...so I know that I made the right choice in choosing you and I hope you did for me too."

Frank gasped slightly, digging his painted nails into the palms of his hands to stop from whimpering.

"Mmhm...yeah, yeah I did."

"Are you alright honey? You look a little flush, is it too hot in here?"

Mikey was concerned and looked to open a window. Frank shook his head.

 "I'm g-gooood..."

He swallowed heavily.

 "Just...looking forward to t-tonight."

"Tonight?"

Mikey looked at Frank puzzled.

"Oh! Oh...tonight. I mean I am too honey."

Mikey pulled Frank into his arms.

"May I kiss the bride a little early?"

Frank licked his lips and nodded, his breath hitching a little and his hips bucking slightly. He hoped Mikey didn't feel that, things could get complicated. Mikey watched Frank's body language. It was kind of sweet in a way that the younger man wanted him even now. Mikey moved in and kissed Frank as he ran a hand down in front of the gown where his crotch area was.

 "Is this for me Frankie?"

Frank bit his lip hard and nodded...he didn't trust his voice right now, not with what Ray was doing to his ass. Mikey didn't want to ruin the dress so he started to slip to his knees. Frank panicked a bit.

"Mikey no!..."

He grabbed Mikey's arms and pulled him upward, panting and trying to stay calm.

"I...I don't want you to _see_ ;...yet"

He swallowed again, smiling sweetly at his groom.

"I won't say no to a hand job though."

Mikey looked wide eyed at his very blushing bride. It wasn't Frank's usual manner to talk about sex so openly let along ask for anything. He felt a swell of pride. Maybe he was coming out of his shell a bit more.

"I can do that honey."

Mikey gathered up the front of the dress and slipped his hand under. He felt the lace panties and garter that Frank and he talked about. He couldn't wait to see it. He gently fished Frank's amazingly already hard cock out and fisted it tightly.

"Do I turn you on that much?"

"Mhmm..."

Frank hummed, his eyes rolling back and his hands gripping Mikey's shoulders for support.

"Oh God yes!"

Mikey pulled Frank in for another kiss as he started to pump him slowly teasingly. Frank whined into the kiss, his hips thrusting minutely...he wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck baby, so good for me. Want you to cum for me. Can you do that Frankie?"

Mikey didn't usually use dirty talk cause Frank didn't like it, but it seemed to be making him react now. Frank whimpered, his mouth hung open and brow furrowed as he clung to Mikey...sweat glistening on his skin.

"Please. God please. S-so c-close!"

Mikey sped up his hand and soon Frank was crying out spilling into it. Mikey was careful to catch all the cum and avoid staining the dress, even if no one would see it.

"Damn honey, do you feel better?"

Frank collapsed against Mikey's chest, panting hard. He nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

"I guess you just needed to relax a bit."

 Mikey kissed Frank sweetly now that the moment was over.

 "I'm glad I could help. Now, I'll leave you to fix yourself up."

 Mikey caressed Frank's cheek.

 "See you in a little while beautiful."

 He then left the room with a blown kiss.

 "Damn, I forgot how persuasive that boy can be."

Ray flipped up Frank's dress and wiped his chin off.

"I forgot how good you taste Frankie."

Frank giggled, moving to flop down on the couch.

"Well if you think that was wow..."

Ray pulled Frank up and sat him in his lap. He reached under and undid his pants.

 "Fuck baby, stretched you so good with my tongue and fingers and now it is my turn to get my cock wet."

Frank's eyes widened.

"You're gonna..."

 He trailed off as he felt Ray's huge cock press inside him.

 "Ohhhhhhh!"

"Fuuuuck, damn baby I swear you for tighter than last time. Isn't Mikey fucking you often enough?"

"He's never...I mean we're w-waiting for t-tonight..."  
  
Frank stuttered out quietly.  
  
"We've d-done blow jobs and h-hand jobs...but th-that's *uh*...that's it."

"Awww how fucking sweet. So then was I the last cock you had up your sweet ass baby?"

Ray wasn't waiting for Frank to answer. He hadn't gotten off with Mikey and he was ready to empty his load deep in this nearly virgin ass. Frank cried out, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth in the hope that no one would overhear. Ray somehow felt even bigger than he remembered and it brought tears to his eyes but...he couldn't really say it was unwelcome. Panting heavily, he trembled as he felt the older man's massive cock filling him up, inch by glorious inch.

 "O-oh G-God!...*uh*...so...big!"

Ray wished he could see the look on Frank's face, but he recalled that the boy did good in reverse and he was rather enjoying this position. As if a blast from the past, he pulled Frank back and gently turned his neck so that he could kiss him. Frank accepted the kiss without hesitation. His pink lips, now with gloss smeared all around, parted to let Ray's tongue explore his mouth deeply. He moaned softly, shifting his hips to the perfect angle.

"Mikey is one lucky son of a bitch. He's gonna be in heaven fucking you every night and you will be lucky if you can walk straight with the size his cock grew to."

Frank gasped as Ray's cock brushed his prostate.

"He-he's more than a m-mouthful."

"Indeed he is and a delicious one that I had the pleasure of sampling earlier, but it was you I knew would be my main course, he was just the appetizer."

Ray grabbed Frank hard around the waist and lifted them both up. Still impaled in the boy, He walked over to the table and pushed him over it. He flipped the dress up admiring how good his cock looked in the boy's ass. He gently caressed it as he pressed all the way in resting against Frank's prostate.

"Wouldn't it be exciting if he were to come in here right now? Catch me fucking you. Would he get excited and fuck me? I remember how good his cock felt in my ass. In fact he fucked me as I fucked his older brother. Would you want that? To know that every thrust I make is from him thrusting into me?"

Frank whined, he didn't have words to answer that...it sounded good though. He nodded, pushing back. The thought of the three of them made Ray move that much closer to his orgasm. He actually loved the idea, but Mikey had already been there and left. Frank shuddered, gasping at the feeling of being so full after so long...he'd missed this. Ray shook off his thoughts when Frank moaned. He decided then that the boy deserved his own moment. He put full concentration in what he was doing. Frank's painted nails scratched at the tabletop as he panted and gasped, the tops of his thighs banging repeatedly against the edge of the table...he was pretty sure there would be bruises. He wanted the bruises, as a reminder of this last time with the older man.

"Get ready baby, gonna fill you up and then I have a surprise for you."

Frank nodded, breathy gasps escaping into the air as he felt himself getting close again. Ray started to brutalize the boy's prostate. He was going to make Frank cum without touching him like he did back then. Frank knew he wasn't going to last, he shoved the side of his right fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming as he started to come undone.

"Oh no no baby, wanna hear you, want everyone to hear you."

 Frank's muscles tightening up on Ray was the moment he waited for. He let out a low moan as he filled the boy up. He could feel Frank's orgasm coursing through him at the same time. When he was fully spent he pulled the surprise out of his pocket. He lifted Frank's dress high and watched as his cum drenched cock pulled out of him and in i's place he shoved a butt plug.

"Now you will have me with you when you say I do."

Frank shivered, panting in exhaustion.

"You...you want me t-to walk down the aisle with your cum inside me?...really?"

"It's my wedding present to you and Mikey. He is going to have fun when he finds it and opens it up too."

 Ray patted his ass and then put his dress down. He closed himself back up and fixed his suit. He spun Frank around and kissed him.

 "See you out there baby."

Frank nodded shakily, a smile spreading on his lips as he looked up at Ray.

 "Yeah. Hey, I'm getting married."

"Yeah you are to a great guy."

 Ray gave him a real kiss and caressed his face.

 "And you look beautiful Frankie."

Frank giggled.

 "Well, I will when I redo my make-up...I have a feeling it might be smudged."

"You don't need make up baby, but here, let me help you."

 Ray sat Frank at the vanity and gently wiped his face off. He then reapplied his make-up. Frank smiled softly, placing his small hand over Ray's larger one when he'd finished.

 "Thank you Ray."

"Anytime baby, now go get married...wait...who's giving you away, I mean. I know your dad..."

"Mom is..."

Frank said with a sad smile.

"It's only fair right Ray?"

"No, no it isn't."

 As if Ray willed it, Linda opened the door.

"You ready Frankie, oh Mr. Toro, you are still here."

"Yes, Frank and I had a lovely heart to heart and if it is alright with you, I would like to give him away to Michael. See I knew Michael through his brother and they are very special to me both."

 "Well isn't that sweet of you Mr. Toro."

 "Please, Ray is enough."

 "Well Ray, it is up to Frankie, but I don't mind."

Frank looked up at Ray with awe.

"You really want to?"

"I do, I feel like I was a moment in each of your lives that was important to mine. It would be my pleasure and my honor."

Frank smiled wide, his cheeks pinking.

"Thank you Ray, I'd like that a lot."

"Well then, I will let the coordinator know."

 Linda had a tear in her eye as she left the room.

"So...ready to get married Frankie?"

Frank nodded, linking a shaky arm through Ray's steady one.

"Yeah, let's go."

Ray took Frank arm and led him out of the door.

*

*

*

"And do you Michael James Way take Frank Anthony Iero to be your wedded husband?"

Mikey smiled wide, happy tears streaming down his cheeks as they had been from the moment Frank joined him at the altar, looking so fucking beautiful.

"Fuck yes I do!"

 Frank giggled and Mikey grinned.

"Then I pronounce you married. You may kiss now."

Mikey took Frank in his arms, dipping him like they were in a dance and kissing him like they were in the bedroom. The room erupted into laughter, clapping and cheers, none were louder than Gerard...though he was still struggling to keep his eyes off of Ray in all his sexy glory. Ray smiled at the new couple. He then met with Gerard's eyes and smirked watching the boy blush.

 "Thank you everyone for attending the wedding, please be careful as you make your way to the reception. We will all see you there."

Linda dismissed the crowed as the new couple walked to the limo that would drive them to the hotel.

"We did it..."

 Frank grinned happily, leaning into Mikey's side after they'd settled into the back seat.

"We're married."

 Mikey nodded, leaning down to kiss Frank's pink cheek.

 "Yeah, and I couldn't be happier."

Frank sat back, but winced remembering the plug in his ass.  
  
“Baby are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just…Ray gave me a gift for you.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Um…”

Frank blushed and slowly lifted his dress with Mikey’s eyes going wide as he did. Then Mikey saw it. The cum stained panties…but not Frank’s cum from earlier.

“Baby…”

“Do you hate me?”

Mikey looked at his new bride, who was trembling.

“No baby I don’t hate you. Ray can be…persuasive when he wants something and he was sweet and gave you away to me.”

“Yeah, he really is a good guy.”

As the limo started toward the reception,  Frank and Mikey told their stories about how they met Ray and laughed at how they found each other.<hr />

Gerard waved as he watched the limo pull away, then turned to head to his car...and bumped right into someone. He looked up and gasped quietly.

 "Ray...hi."

"Hi yourself. Damn Gee, you look good in a suit."

Gerard laughed nervously.

 "Y-You too."

"Thanks. So Mikey huh, what about you? No pretty little thing on your arm."

Gerard looked down, shaking his head.

 "No, there's...there's no one."

 He didn't mention that there'd been no one since Ray. Ray gently lifted Gerard's head.

"Do you want to be the pretty little thing on someone's arm?"

Gerard bit his lip, cheeks pinking as he refused to make eye contact. He nodded slightly.

"Gerard, look at me?"

Gerard swallowed, squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them, looking up at Ray as a small whimper escaped his lips...he'd almost forgotten how being this close to Ray made him feel inside.

"Hey, talk to me."

Gerard sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, then let it out with a sigh.

 "There was one guy, but he wasn't that nice to me...not like you. I ended it before we ever..."

 He waved his hands around, too self-conscious to say the words.

"There was only y-you."

"Only me?"

 Ray was starting to clue in a bit.

 "Baby...was I the last time you..."

 Gerard barely nodded as he looked away in shame. Ray could not believe this. Why would anyone treat this amazing creature badly.

"Come on."

 Ray grabbed Gerard's hand and led him to his car. Gerard gasped, his cheeks burning as he followed.

"Ray?...what about the reception?"

"We'll be a little late, that's all. Mikey and Frankie will understand."

 Ray pulls out Gerard's phone and texts Mikey. Once they are in the car, Ray drives them away from the church and reception line into town. He chooses the best restaurant and parks in the lot. Gerard tilted his head in confusion.

"Ray, why are we here? There's food at the reception...at least I hope there is."

"There is, but that's not the place you take someone for a date."

Ray got out and opened Gerard's door. He offered his hand and a smile. Gerard felt his heart flutter fast.

"A...a _date_?! Y-you want to take me on a...a date?"

"Yes baby cause you deserve it."

Ray led Gerard towards front doors. He opened the door and bade Gerard enter first. Gerard's breath caught. The restaurant was like nothing he'd seen before...at least not in person, on the tv maybe. Despite his suit, that had cost him more than his first car...an investment, the tailor called it...Gerard still felt a little underdressed. The walls were dark exposed brick and the flooring was dark stained wood. There were twinkling chandeliers on the ceiling and candles on the tables giving a truly romantic feel. Gerard was sure he would get thrown out of somewhere this nice if he dared to open his mouth, and the Maître d' heard his heavy Jersey accent. He decided that he best let Ray do the talking. He looked around more while the Maître d' showed the couple in front of them to a table. There were crisp white cloths on all the tables along with wine glasses and beautiful fresh flowers, and large windows along one wall that looked out into a pretty plant filled courtyard. Gerard glanced at Ray, who looked totally at ease here...was this the kind of place he usually went to?...would he be appalled if Gerard told him that his favorite place to eat was KFC?

"Welcome to One by Land Two by Sea, table for two?"

"Yes please, in a quiet corner."

 "Right this way."

Gerard smiled unsurely and let Ray lead him through the tables after the Maître d', he hoped Ray couldn't feel his hand shaking. The two men were seated and after water was poured and orders were taken they were alone.

 "So Gerard, will you tell me what you have been up to?"

"In the last four years?..."

Gerard giggled nervously, looking down.

 "Well I graduated from college, and I'm curating at an art gallery now...well, I'm still learning, but I could be managing it in a couple years."

"That's wonderful Gee. I actually went on to student teach before getting my teaching degree. In fact I was Frankie's teacher when he was in high school."

"I know...Mikey told me..."

Gerard smiled shyly.

"You...you _taught_ him...like you t-taught me."

"I did indeed, but I will admit it was not as much fun cause of his age. I do prefer someone older and more mature."

Ray picked up Gerard's hand and laced it with his.

"I did miss you."

Gerard felt his cheeks heat up and his heart race. He giggled slightly, looking down at their hands.

"I...missed you too..."

He looked up through his lashes.

"You could've come find me...Mikey could've given you my number any time."

"I needed to find myself first I think. Honestly back then I was just a bit of a fuck boy. Just looking to fool around with everyone and have a good time. I needed to mature and come into my own...but I never forgot you Gee in fact, I will admit the last few boys I was with reminded me of you a lot and I don't think that was by chance."

"You were thinking about me?"

 Gerard couldn't help the disbelief that crept into his voice...why would someone like Ray, who could have anyone he wants, ever think about him?...even for a minute.

"You left an impression on me baby, something I never though anyone would do."

Ray covered their two hands with his other one.

"I don't know where you are in your life right now, but if there is room for me, I would like to be in it and if there isn't I will wait till their is."

Gerard flustered, he didn't know what to say...he wasn't good at this stuff.

 "I...I mean...um..."

 He swallowed, his face heating up and his breath quickening. He looked around quickly and spotted a sign for the bathrooms on the other side of the room. He pulled his hand free and stood up, awkwardly knocking the table with his knee in his rush.

 "I'll be right back."

 Then he walked hurriedly to the men's room and locked himself inside, leaning his hands on the edge of the counter and staring at himself in the perfectly clean mirror.

"Get a grip on yourself idiot..."

 He whispered at his reflection.

"It's not like he proposed or anything."

 He frowned slightly at the thought. What would he do if Ray ever did propose...he'd panicked when the man just asked to...

"Wait, what was he asking for?"

Gerard knew his reflection held no answers, so after splashing his face with water and calming himself down a bit, he left the bathroom and headed back to the table...he hoped Ray hadn't left. He wouldn't blame him if he had though. Reaching the table, and Ray, Gerard slipped timidly back into his seat, eyes down.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you alright? Did I scare you?"

Ray looked at Gerard with concern. Gerard shook his head, his lip trapped between his teeth for a moment before he sighed heavily and lifted his eyes to meet Ray's.

 "No one's ever wanted to be in my life. Max, that one guy I told you about?...he wanted my ass, not my heart, or even my time..."

He sighed again, looking down at his hands.

"You didn't scare me, I just panicked...I'm sorry."

"Well then he stupid cause you are amazing just as you are"

Gerard shook his head in denial.

 "No, _you're_ amazing. You could have anyone and bring them somewhere like this..."

 He waved his hand around at their elegant surroundings.

"...while the fanciest place I've ever gone on a date was Arby's."

"Well get used to it baby cause I am going to spoil you."

Ray kissed Gerard's hand lightly. Gerard smiled shyly, glancing round, worried in case someone saw. Ray saw this and smirked. He pulled on Gerard's hand to.get.his.body across the table and kissed.him. Gerard squeaked, eyes widening to saucers...people don't kiss like this in fancy restaurants, do they?...and certainly not two guys. Would they get kicked out now?...would they be called names? Ray deepens the kiss to push Gerard to a place where he would be pliant. Gerard whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed as he gave up fighting and gave himself to Ray...who cares if they get kicked out, he probably wouldn't recognize anything on the menu anyway. Ray internally smiled. He would get the boy to understand soon enough. He slowly broke the kiss with a smile as the waiter cleared his throat gently.

"I think our appetizers are here

Gerard blinked slowly.

"Huh?"

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I have your stuffed porcini mushrooms and spinach artichoke dip."

Gerard looked at the dishes as they were set down on the table...he'd been right, he didn't recognize either one. He smiled unsurely; hopefully the waiter couldn't tell how clueless he was.

"Please enjoy and may I say Sir that your husband is quite fetching."

 Ray smiled.

 "Yes he is."

"You are a lucky man."

The man bows and walked away.

 "Yeah I am."

Gerard chewed his lip, a heavy blush blooming on his cheeks.

"I'm not fetching...whatever the fuck that means."

"It means he thinks you are cute and wishes you weren't mine...but you are aren't you?"

Gerard felt his heart skip.

"Yes..."

He squeaked, swallowing after.

"If you want me, I'm yours."

"Oh baby, you know I do. Now let's eat so we can get out of here and I can get into you."

 Ray wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Gerard giggled, dipping his head and trying to hide his hot cheeks in his long ebony hair. He looked at the dish in front of him.

"Um, Ray?"

"Yes baby?"

Ray scooped up a mushroom and put it on his plate. Gerard frowned slightly, hoping Ray wouldn't think he was uncultured...which he was, but Ray didn't need to know that yet.

 "Um...what are these?"

"These are large stuffed Italian mushrooms that have cheese, meat, and bread crumbs in it."

"O-Oh...ok..."

 Gerard wasn't sure if that sounded nice or not, but he'd try it. He watched quietly as Ray served a mushroom onto his plate for him.

"Thank you."

"Mushrooms are an aphrodisiac too."

Ray licked his lips and winked.

Gerard giggled, his cheeks pinking.

"Do we need an aphrodisiac? "

"I know I don't, cause just looking at that pretty face, and gorgeous body can turn me on, but your mind is the sexist thing you have."

Gerard wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just giggled slightly and looked down, picking up his fork. He used the edge to cut off a small piece of the mushroom, then stabbed it gently and lifted it up. He looked up at Ray just before putting the bite in his mouth, and held eye contact as he carefully pulled the morsel off with his teeth. He'd never really been a fan of mushrooms, but this was actually rather nice.

"Mmmm..."

He hummed, chewing the small bite quickly, then swallowing.

"Yum."

"Glad you liked it."

After that there was simple small talk as they enjoyed their food.<hr />

"Um...soooo Gerard is the best man and uh, he was supposed to make the best man speech, but...he's not here so I am going to do this shit...uh stuff as best as I can."

 Mikey groaned sending death threats under the table to Ray for doing this to him. He liked his cousin...well it was one of those married cousins that he only saw at family gatherings, but he was drunk and his grandmother...well not getting into that. Mikey leaned his head on Frank's shoulder and closed his eyes willing away the moment.

"Is this a sign for our marriage? My brother goes and hooks up with...well all of our ex instead of coming to the reception?"

Frank turned slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Mikey's head.

"It's not a sign, it's Gee finally getting what we both know he wants and deserves. And I wouldn't exactly class Ray as an 'ex', would you?"

Mikey pinked a bit.

 "I can't believe I had another threesome, but this time I didn't even know it. It's both hot and creepy to know that he was under your dress the whole time."

Frank giggled.

"What else do you expect, this is Ray we're talking about here."

"Is it also weird that I am not jealous at all?"

Frank smiled happily.

"I'm not sure if it's weird, but I'm glad you're not...I'm glad I didn't ruin our day."

"Nah, it's trivial. I mean you weren't going to leave me at the alter for him...right?"

Mikey remembered Gerard going on about Ray's skills and the fact that he hadn't done anything other than blow jobs and hand jobs with Frank made him a bit nervous. Was he even the one that got Frank off earlier? Frank smiled softly.

"Never baby...you're the only one I want to spend my life with. Besides, I think Ray has another person in mind for his forever...don't you?"

"What if he does to Gee what he did to us? What if he is just gonna leave again and..."

"...so Michael and Frank congrats and have a happy life making babies or whatever gay people do."

 There was loose clapping and Mikey realized the drunk speech was over. He didn't know what was said and he was kind of glad. Frank offered drunk Tony a weak smile and raised his glass to him...he hadn't heard much either, except for the last bit.

 "Uh, thanks man. Yeah, making babies is <I>totally</I> what two guy guys do...we'll name the first one after you."

"Sweet!"

Tony saluted his glass and downed it and then headed for the bar. Mikey shook his head.

 "I hope Gee got laid cause I am going to kill him for leaving us with this asshole as a memory of our wedding day."

Frank giggled.

 "Baby, _this_ won't be our best memory..."

He leaned into Mikey's ear while sliding his hand up his _husband's_ inner thigh under the table to cup the boy's cock through his dress pants, squeezing lightly.

"That comes later when I'm on my hands and knees with you fucking my tight little ass..."

He pressed a chaste kiss to Mikey's cheek.

“…after you licked Ray’s cum out of course or maybe you will use it as lube.”

Frank sat back with an innocent looking smile on his lips, raising a hand to wave at someone across the room.

"Oh and by the way, I'd have no worries about whether Gee's getting laid or not...he's with Ray after all."

Mikey  looked at his new bride in awe.

“Damn, whatever Ray did to you, I like it.”

He never wanted this shit show to end so badly.

*

*

*

 Ray held Gerard's hand as they left the movie theatre.

 "So did you enjoy it Gee?"

Gerard shuddered dramatically.

"I wouldn't say enjoyed...terrified by, maybe."

 He really wasn't into horror movies, and that one would probably give him nightmares for a month.

"Awww, come here baby."

Ray pulled Gerard closer as they made their way to the car. Gerard leaned into Ray's side, stealing his warmth and trying to forget that...whatever it was in the movie. He was pretty sure that thing would haunt him till his death.

 "Distract me?...please?"

He whimpered slightly. He should never have agreed to see The Ritual...not when the new Thor movie was the other option. That would've been a much better choice.

"Gladly."

 Ray pushed Gerard against the car and kissed him pressing their bodies together and pushing his hands into Gerard's ebony hair. Gerard moaned unintentionally, his cheeks turning red instantly. Ray moved from the searing kiss to Gerard's jaw and then neck. he licked and nibbled at it a he moved one of his hands down to grab Gerard's ass. Gerard squeaked at the touch then relaxed, pressing into Ray, his body reacting hotly already.

"You ready to get out of here or should i throw you on the hood and fuck you where everyone can watch?"

Gerard kinda needed to think about it...big decision.

"Well baby, did you decide?"

 Ray pressed a strong thigh between Gerard's legs,

Gerard whimpered.

 "I'm thinking."

"Well while you are thinking..."

Ray pressed his face back into Gerard's neck as he continued to push forward with his thigh. His hand on Gerard's ass slipped inside his jeans and in between the cheeks moving downward. Gerard let his eyes slip closed and his legs spread open before he heard voices nearby and came to his senses, grabbing Ray's wrist to stop him.

"Let's...let's get out of here."

He said shakily, his pupils already blown wide with need as he opened his eyes to look at the other man.

"But what if I like this? What if I want to make you cum right here in front of all these people?"

Ray's moved his finger down even further till it brushed Gerard's opening.

Gerard felt his knees tremble, his breath hitch. He closed his eyes.

"Oh...Ok...sir."

Ray growled.

"Get in the fucking car now."

He unlocked the door and pulled his hand out of Gerard's ass. Gerard gasped and quickly scrambled to do as he was told.

"Yessir."

Ray jumped in right after Gerard. He drove them to a lover lane type spot. It was fucking cliché, but he didn't care, he just wanted the older boy now. Gerard sat trembling, his hand unconsciously rubbing his already hard cock through his pants. Ray stopped the car and turned the engine off. He left the radio on though. He turned to Gerard.

 "Hey."

Gerard smiled guiltily, looking up through his lashes.

"I have a blanket in the trunk. Do you want to be outside or inside the car?"

Gerard chewed his lip for a moment, considering.

"Outside...if there's no one around?"

Ray smiled and leaned in to whisper in Gerard's ear.

"On the hood?"

Gerard nodded enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, yes please sir."

"Anything you want baby."

Ray got out and popped the trunk. He pulled out the blanket and spread it on the hood of the car. It was still warm and would feel good on Gerard's body. Gerard climbed out of the passenger seat, wincing at how tight his pants were right now...he couldn't wait to get out of them.

"Strip for me baby."

Ray put on some soft sensual music. He leaned against the hood of the car to watch. Gerard was eager to please Ray, but he'd never thought of himself as sexy, and stripping for someone wasn't really in his wheelhouse...but he would try. Cheeks red, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it free from his pants as he reached the bottom. Ray watched as Gerard left his comfort zone for him. He was proud of him. When he was down to his underwear, Ray joined him pressing their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and kissed him. Gerard shivered, melting into the kiss and clinging to Ray for support as his knees threatened to give out beneath him. Ray turned them around and walked Gerard backwards to the car. He pressed him down on the hood and broke the kiss. "My turn." Ray stripped for Gerard till he was in nothing, but his tented hi rise briefs. Gerard swallowed thickly, his mouth watering...he'd forgotten just how big Ray was. Ray smirked knowing where Gerard was looking. He slowly pulled his briefs down to reveal his hard on. Gerard whimpered, pressing his thighs together as he felt his cock leaking in his underwear.

"Want me to touch you baby? Want me to suck your cock? Want me to fuck you with my big hard cock till you scream my name?"

Ray stroked himself as he talked dirty to Gerard staying just out of reach. Gerard nodded shakily, his eyes watching Ray's hand move.

"Yes, yes please sir..."

"Show me, show me how bad you want it."

"H-How?"

Ray smirked.

"Figure it out baby...unless you just want me to cum here instead of inside you."

Ray kept stroking himself. He knew he would out last Gerard, but Gerard didn't need to know that. Gerard's eyes widened and he shook his head. Taking a breath, he shyly tugged down his underwear and dropped them on the floor, then brought his right hand shakily up to his mouth and slipped three fingers between his lips, keeping eye contact with Ray as he started covering his digits with spit. Ray liked where this was going. Once Gerard's fingers were coated, he lay back on the hood and spread his legs, his cheeks flushing dark as he could feel Ray watching him. He moved his hand down between his thighs, bypassing his heavily leaking cock, and going straight for his tight hole. He was used to fingering himself, just not in front of anyone. Ray was enjoying the show. It was a little messy and a little perfect. He waited till Gerard had all three inside of himself and his eyes were shut close, little sounds of ecstasy escaping his throat before he moved up and took his cock in his mouth. Gerard gasped in surprise, his eyes flying open and his hand jerking; fingers impaling himself a bit too harshly. He shuddered, whimpering for a moment before the pain was overwhelmed by the pleasure Ray's talented mouth was causing and the whimper turned into a moan. Ray worried that he made Gerard hurt himself so he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his own gently. As if his multi talent was incredible, he pulled out the lube he had with him and spread it on his fingers and then he pressed them back in coating the walls of his opening and preparing it for his cock. All the while he continued to lavish attention to Gerard's cock with his tongue and lips. Gerard moaned loudly, completely forgetting that they were outside in a public place, and someone could catch them at any moment.

"That's it baby, let me hear you. Let them all hear you."

Ray pulled off Gerard's cock and pulled his fingers out. He moved to place Gerard's thighs around his hips and started to slowly push in. Gerard groaned and whimpered at the added stretch, feeling tears slide down his warm cheeks...had Ray actually gotten _bigger_ in the last four years?

"Shhh. I have you, not gonna do anything more than you want. You tell me to stop I will."

"Don't..."

Gerard panted for a few breathes.

 "Don't stop."

Ray smiled and pushed in more giving time for Gerard to get used to each inch. Faster than he expected though he was fully inside the Raven haired man and he waited to be told to move again. Gerard was trembling, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to relax, his finger nails digging harshly into Ray's shoulders.

"Are you good baby?"

Gerard swallowed, blinking wet eyes open to look up at Ray.

 "Y-yeah just...just give me a s-second. You're so big...I'd forgotten."

Ray leaned down and just peppered kisses on Gerard's face, cooing to him that he was doing so good and that he can take all the time he needs. Gerard sniffed slightly, feeling his heart thump heavily in his chest. He shifted his hips a little and whimpered as a mix of pain and pleasure shot up his spine like fireworks fizzing on his nerves.

"That's it, easy, no hurry, I want you to enjoy this, we can take all the time you need."

And Ray meant it too. Although his signals were a bit mixed, he truly believed that Gerard was not just an object to be lusted after. Gerard nodded weakly, sniffing back tears.

 "Can you...start slow?"

"Of course baby."

 Ray didn't even pull all the way out, just started slow dragging movements with his shaft. Gerard closed his eyes, his brows furrowing slightly as he breathed slow and deep. Ray continued the same pace till Gerard told him to go faster, then it was just a little increase.

"I...I'm good Ray...you can...you can fuck me now...please?"

"Gladly baby."

Ray pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in. He did this over and over again picking up the pace as he went. Gerard panted and gasped at each thrust and then, on one especially deep thrust...he screamed...

"OH FUCK!!"

 Ray had hit his prostate dead on.

"Yeah baby, you like that huh? Like when my big cock makes you scream."

"Oh God yes!...please...please fuck me harder sir...please."

Gerard begged desperately as Ray continued to increase his speed he heard a low rumble. He looked up through his sweat soaked hair and saw clouds rolling in. Then he felt the first drops. Ray looked down at the man below him and how beautiful he looked. He didn't want to stop.

"Get ready to get really wet baby."

Gerard opened lust hazed eyes.

"Huh?"

Ray grinned and looked up at the sky as the rain started to fall faster in fat drops. Gerard shivered, slightly, looking up and feeling the cold water hit his face. He whined, bucking his hips up to get Ray's attention.

"Harder...m-make it hurt."

"No baby, I don't want to hurt. You I want to show you how good it can be though."

Ray concentrated on his strokes and giving Gerard the most pleasure. There was something about the rain that made it all feel so primal and Ray wanted to claim the older man. he leaned forward and sucked on his neck taking some of the skin into his mouth.

 "Can I mark you?"

"Oh G-God yes!"

Gerard stuttered out, trembling and arching, his short nails dragging over Ray's skin.

Ray didn't even answer, he just sucked harder creating a bruise as he brought the blood to the surface of Gerard's pale skin. Gerard whimpered, bucking up and crying out softly. The rain started to really come down now as Ray released Gerard's smiling at the mark he left. He gripped his hips and really started to fuck him now.

"Oh fucking God yes!"

 Gerard screamed as Ray hit his prostate dead on. He clung to Ray, cursing, whimpering and gasping the younger man's name.

"Wanna cum, wanna feel you cum."

"Close. Gonna...cl-ose."

Ray pulled Gerard off the hood and held him against his chest as he kissed him chasing his orgasm. Gerard whined into Ray's mouth, sliding his hand between them to wrap his fingers around his aching, leaking length.

"No, cum just from me being inside you."

Gerard whimpered. He removed his hand, moving it up and around the back of Ray's neck, his fingers tangling in the curly wet hair. He felt both hot from their vigorous fucking, and cold from the pouring rain simultaneously...it was a weird sensation, but he wasn't complaining. He shivered heavily, but whether it was from the cold or from the fact that he was seconds away from cumming his brains out...he couldn't really tell. Ray didn't stop for anything, He wanted this. He needed this. Everything that he had been chasing all these years was right here in front of him. All the boy's that he had fucked that looked like Gerard he just kept trying to replace the ebony haired boy, but now, now he had the real thing and he was never going to let him go.

 "I love you."

Gerard gasped, unsure if he'd heard right with the blood rushing in his ears, but a second later he was cumming and all thoughts of reciprocating were lost in his scream as he covered their stomachs in white. He shook, clinging tight to Ray's strong body as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Gerard's face, body, and voice sent Ray over the edge. He came as lightning crashed and thunder rolled across the sky and it was so fucking cliché, but it felt so right. Gerard whimpered and trembled, his senses returning and his fear of thunderstorms starting to kick in. He buried his face in Ray's shoulder and clung to him.

"Come on baby let's get out of here."

Ray scooped Gerard up, still in him, and carried him to the back door. He opened it and gently placed him in to lay down now pulling out and covering him with a dry blanket. Gerard shivered.

 "D-don't leave?"

He whispered softly, his eyes cast down.

"I'm just gonna get the blanket and then turn the heat on. You want music on baby?"

Gerard nodded slightly.

 "P-promise you w-won't leave?..."

 He stuttered out through chattering teeth and very slightly blue lips.

"Cause y-you left last t-time."

"Not going anywhere baby...ever again."

Gerard swallowed, licking his lips. "Did I...did I hear you r-right before?"

"Yes you did."

"Can you say it a-again?...just in case I was hallucinating cause of the c-cold."

Ray smiled and leaned back into the car heedless of his soaked ass.

 "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Gerard smiled softly, a shy blush heating up his cold cheeks.

 "No I heard that part...I was talking about..."

He trailed off, looking away. What if Ray didn't mean those three little words he thought he'd heard?

 "Never mind. Doesn't m-matter."

Ray was bothered by Gerard's reaction. He got on his knees in the dirt, that was turning to mud.

"Baby, what's wrong, did I hurt you? Did you not like it? What is it?"

Gerard swallowed heavily again, stealing himself to meet Ray's eyes.

"You didn't hurt me..."

 He smiled, his lips quivering slightly.

 "I really liked it. Honest."

"Then what is it? Please tell me."

The rain was coming down hard and it was soaking Ray. His usually buoyant curly hair was now sodden and hanging limp. Gerard pushed himself up into a sitting position, his eyes on the floor and his hair hanging in his face

 "It doesn't matter. I heard wrong..."

He looked up through his hair.

 "Please get in the car before you drown."

"No, not until you tell me what is bothering you."

He reached up and touched Gerard's face lightly.

 "I love you Gee, please tell me."

Gerard gasped, his head shooting up and his eyes going wide.

"I...I _didn't_ hear wrong?"

Ray looked at Gerard and then his face lit up and he laughed tipping it into the rain. He pulled Gerard's face to his.

 "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Gerard giggled, snorting accidentally then slapped his hand over his mouth as he felt his whole face turn red.

"You...you do?"

He mumbled from behind his fingers. He couldn't keep the hope from his voice, cause he was pretty sure he was in love with Ray too. Ray laughed and grabbed his hand away.

"Yes and I love when you laugh just like that. It's open and honest."

Ray looked at the boy he had pined for in his heart for so many years. He knew now this is what he wanted and he wanted it forever.

 "Marry me."

Gerard's mouth opened and closed like a fish for nearly a minute before he took in a quick deep breath.

 "You want to...oh wow..."

He bit his lip as happy tears sprung to his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks.

"Yes...oh my God YES YES YES!..."

He shouted out, throwing himself forward out of the car and into Ray's chest, and sending them both into a fast forming muddy puddle...he didn't even care about the storm now as he pressed his body to Ray's and kissed him deeply. After a few moments he pulled back for air and looked down at the drenched man below him...though he was now just as wet.

"You're serious?"

He asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"As a heart attack baby, but both of us are gonna celebrate in a hospital with pneumonia if we don't get out of this rain. Your place?"

Gerard nodded, grin not slipping one bit.

 "Yeah, let's go. I don't think they'll miss us if we don't go back...do you?..."

He tried to get up off of Ray and his feet slipped in the mud making him fall back down. He giggled.

 "Though I think you might have to help me get up first."

Ray sat up and slipped Gerard into the back seat gently and shut the door. He then ran to the front of the car using the wet blanket to wipe his muddy back off and slipped in the driver seat putting the heat on after turning on the car. He turned on some music and then turned back to Gerard.

"Do you want to stay here baby or move in with me in New York?"

Gerard giggled.

 "I want to move in with you. My place has a damn leak and my landlord's a sleaze so...yeah."

"Sounds good to me."

Ray felt the car was warm enough now. He watched Gerard climb over the seat to the front wrapping the dry blanket around his body. Ray pulled out to the road and laughed as the rain let up. Maybe this was all a sign. Maybe everything that happened led him to his Conjoined Confessions to all three of the men in his life that mattered. Mikey, the boy that he let fuck him and apparently opened his eyes to a different life partner. Frank, the sweet boy that caught his eye and who left an impression on him and Gerard, the older boy who was sleeping peacefully next to him that he chased in one form or another for the past five years. Ray knew he was making the right decision. He knew that although he had lived for the last 25 years, that he was just about to really start his life.


End file.
